Somethings Change, Somethings Don't
by Brittney-in-Texas
Summary: Hermione's life is changing and so is her friends. she befriends someone who might just happen to be her one true love
1. A Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize from the books.  
  
A/N: I'm going to follow the books as close as possible.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. Questions filled her mind. She hadn't seen or heard from Harry or Ron in a long time. She was anxious for summer to be over but she didn't want school to start. She would be in her sixth year.  
  
"I wonder if I still have friends. They could at least write me to tell me hi or something. I'm so worried. It's all their fault," Hermione whispered to herself. A glistening tear rolled down her cheek. Followed by another. Soon the several tears grew to so many. Quickly she reached for her pillow and sobbed quietly into it.  
  
"Hermione, dinner,"called Mrs.Granger.  
  
Hermione put down her pillow. She was so busy crying that she didn't even notice the smell of dinner. She stood up and slowly walked to the dining room. Her parents were already seated at the table. Hermione sat down next to her mom.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked her mom. Her voice quavering a little bit.  
  
"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure, Honey?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Well then if every things ok I guess we should start eating."  
  
During dinner there were none of the normal conversations going on. Hermione sat quietly and picked at her food. Just as she was about to get up from the table an owl flew right in front of her and dropped a letter on her plate.  
  
"Mom, it's a letter from Harry," Hermione exclaimed. 


	2. Hermiones Mom

Hermione opened the letter as fast as she could. She read it through once to herself and then out loud.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Sorry about not sending you a letter sooner. You must be worried. I'm at the Burrow right now. Please meet us at Diagon Alley on August 29th. We have so much to talk about. Ron will be pleased to see you. Well I can't tell you everything now but I promise we'll tell you at Diagon alley. We will be waiting for your reply.  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
"Mom, can I please go." Hermione looked up at her mother pleading with her eyes  
  
"Yes, dear you may go."  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione ran to her room to reply.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 Weeks Later~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up bright and early on August 29th. She quickly got up and dressed. She grabbed her trunk (thankful she packed it last night) and walked quickly to the living room. Her mom and dad were already in the living room. Their conversation quieted as she entered. She looked at her moms face. It was streaked with tears. She looked at her dad. His face, too, was streaked with tears.  
  
"Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Her hands were shaking with fear.  
  
"Hermione, we have so bad news," her father said. He looked into her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione, your mom has cancer. There is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"No! She can't have cancer. She's fine. She's going to be ok." Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. "What kind of cancer?"  
  
"She has a cancer that affects the brain."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? How long have you known? "  
  
"We didn't tell you before because the doctor said he wasn't sure if it was cancer. We got the test results in this morning. We told you as soon as possible," her mom said. Mrs. Granger walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug.  
  
"How long do you have to live?"  
  
"Months, weeks, days we're not sure," her father said. "Come, we need to go."  
  
The Grangers walked out of the house toward their car. Mr. Granger loaded up the trunk. When everyone was in, they left. No one spoke a word. Hermione sat thinking about what would happen if her mother did die. Finally they arrived at Diagon Alley. Hermione got out of the car and headed for Gringotts. When she came to the steps she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her. Harry and Ron saw her too. Hermione ran towards them. 


	3. Someone to lean on

"Harry, Ron," exclaimed Hermione," it's so good to see you all." She hugged both of them tightly. Harry and Ron hugged her back.  
  
"It's good to see you, Mione," said Harry. His eyes glistened in the sun.  
  
"Yeah, it's really good to see you," Ron told her. Harry and Ron started up the stairs towards Gringotts but stopped. Hermione wasn't following.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you coming?" Harry asked trying not to sound worried.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming but I need to tell you all something first."  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron replied. Neither one liked the tone in her voice.  
  
"My mom, she has cancer in her brain and there's nothing they can do about it." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Harry and Ron were so surprised that they forgot where they were.  
  
"What! She can't be dying. What are you going to do?" Harry's words came out so suddenly that it even surprised him.  
  
"I don't know I'm so lost. I'm even more lost than I've been all summer. Everything's changing for the worst." Hermione fought back her tears. This whole time Ron had been quite. Not saying anything, just staring at the ground.  
  
"Come on. Let's get our money. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron before heading towards the entrance of Gringotts.  
  
Once they got their money they head for the shops to get their school supplies. While doing so nobody talked to each other except for the occasional yes or no. Hermione was in a big hurry and not eager to talk.  
  
"Ron I'm worried about Hermione. Think how much this will affect her. I think she feels like we're ignoring her." Harry looked at Hermione then back at Ron.  
  
"You know Harry, your not the only one worried about her. All this time we have been her friends but somehow this summer we have managed to forget about her. She needs us more than ever now and we've been ignoring her a lot.  
  
"So do you think it's us who's changing or her?" Harry looked at Ron waiting for an answer even though he knew what it was. He just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Harry you know the answer I know you do. We're changing."  
  
"I know. I just hate to admit it."  
  
"Look at her." Harry and Ron looked at her. A sad expression took over her face. Harry had never seen her look so sad. "She needs us. We're the people she's supposed to lean on but we aren't doing a good job of it."  
  
"Your right but I think she hates us right now."  
  
~*~*~ Hermione's thoughts~*~*~  
  
Why do they ignore me? What did I do to deserve this? They're probably talking about me now. Oh, great Hermione don't cry now. Why don't I just say something? That's what I'm going to do. Say something. Right now. Go for it. You can do it. They're your friends. Remember. 


End file.
